


But Then A Space Ship Crashed

by Ziaine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Red vs. Blue, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm not good with this tag thingie, MiConStin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory, Post-Season 15, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, trying to be as canon as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziaine/pseuds/Ziaine
Summary: Connor's day actually started out like any other usual Thursday. He woke up, went to eat something, had a little chat with that Aphrodite kid called Mitchell or whatever and then tried to reassure his brother Travis in their cabin that Katie won't murder him if he were to ask her out for dinner.But then a space ship crashed.





	1. And then a space ship crashed; Connor

Connor's day actually started out like any other usual Thursday. He woke up, went to eat something, had a little chat with that Aphrodite kid called Mitchell or whatever and then tried to reassure his brother Travis in their cabin that Katie won't murder him if her were to ask her out for dinner.

But then a space ship crashed.

It happened with a very loud boom. So loud, that it perhaps even woke up the Hypnos cabin. Travis and him ran out to see what just happened. Sadly, there had been a big mass of children and teenagers in front of the giant ship already. Connor winced when he saw that the forest took some great damage. The Demeter kids wouldn't be happy. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Travis running towards Katie. 

Then Chiron arrived.

Connor couldn't see much but he definitely heard some new unfamiliar voices. After some seconds of conversing, Chiron ordered us to go away saying he would personally speak with the intruders. Then Chiron walked away and Connor could see a big group of people in different colored armor follow him.

Needless to say, Connor was confused.

Even more confused was he when Chiron announced that "the Red and the Blues" would stay for as long as needed here at camp. Who even calls themself something as dumb as that? They would sleep in the crashed space ship (Connor doubted that was either safe or healthy). Furthermore, apparently those alien space super guys were told about our heritage.

All that had happened two days ago and the Reds and Blues are already so comfortable, you would believe they are living here for years already. Everyone is friends with them, spends their time with them...

Everyone but Connor. Cause honestly, Connor doesn't understand how everyone can trust them so easily. Connor certainly can't.

With a sigh, Connor looks at the Aphrodite table, a pink armored guy(?) in their middle. How was his name again? Biscuit? Yeah, probably Biscuit. "What's wrong? Did some Aphrodite girl catch your eye?" Connor hears the teasing voice of his brother. One look at Travis' wiggling eyebrows is enough to make Connor roll his eyes. He doesn't even try to point out that 'if something catches his eye' it definitely wouldn't be a female. Though Connor would never ever tell anyone about that. It's not that he has something against it...It's just...

"What's wrong Connor? I swear, if you are planning to color all of my shirts bright pink again, I will kill you."

With that he glances up meeting Mitchell's eyes. Connor rolls his eyes again. He and Mitchell end up talking a lot lately. Well, after that last prank (Connor swore to never ever talk about that again) they sort of agreed to start to try to become...friends? Well, not that Connor is actually trying, differently from Mitchell. He knows that it is entirely his fault that he and Mitchell started out with the wrong foot. But what other choice did Connor had? Mitchell was (and still very is) good looking after all. And Connor definitely didn't want to befriend him so he could hope 'Hey! Maybe we could be more!". There's no way. Connor will do everything to keep his sexuality a secret. And because befriending Mitchell would endanger that, he simply tried to make Mitchell dislike Connor as much as he could, regardless how much Mitchell's anger and insults stung. Well, Connor probably deserves those.

Again, he glances at the Aphrodite table not looking at Mitchell again. Or else he would end up wanting to touch his soft hair, gaze at those damn eyes and hug him with the intention to never let go. Had Connor it bad? Hopefully not. Yet again, Connor knew that was wishful thinking. He has never had much luck after all. In fact, Fate probably hates him. Back to the topic.

"Say Mitchell.Why does your cabin always hang out with pink guy over there?" Connor knows that he isn't being polite but honestly he doesn't care. He's just annoyed with anything and everything. His stupid crush, his secret, those damn weird space guys which everybody loves so as Travis crush on Katie.

Connor hates Katie. That's why he hates himself. Because Katie isn't a bad person. But she is going to take Travis, his brother, away and then Connor would be all alone. Connor is different from Travis after all. 

Connor would love to tell him about all of this. But he can't. Because that would hinder Travis' happiness. So it's okay, regardless as to how much it hurts. As long as his brother can be happy. That's why he never tells him anything. Not about him, nor about that time. As long as Travis is happy, Connor couldn't care less about burning in Tartarus.

"You mean Donut?" Mitchell asks, his voice sounding so nice that Connor wouldn't mind napping to it. Is that a weird comparison? Regardless, did Mitchell just say that pink guy is called Donut? That's even dumber than Biscuit. Connor raises an eyebrow. "Did you just say his name is Donut?" Connor asks, looking at Mitchell again. Now Mitchell raises his eyebrow which, truth to be told, looks kinda cute. "Yes? Sheez. You really only care about yourself, huh?" Mitchell answers and Connor would lie if he were to say that that didn't stung. Not like he would ever show that though.

"Says the Aphrodite kid." Connor mutters under his breath before he could stop himself. Mitchell narrows his eyes. "Excuse me?" Mitchell asks, sounding a bit angry. One part of Connor tells him to stop, to not ruin their relationship even further. Another part screams yes, continue and make sure with that that your secret will continue to be hidden. The later won. He stands up looking Mitchell straight into the eyes. "You heard me. Always caring about your clothes, your nails or your hair. Don't you guys look at the mirror pretty much all the day?" Connor knows he is overstepping the line. A small part of him is begging himself to stop.

"It's better if you stay quiet now Stoll." Mitchell hisses, gripping Connor's shirt. Connor hates it. He hates how his heartbeat quickens, how he wishes that the gap between their lips would just close. Connor just hopes that he hasn't glanced at Mitchell's soft lips and, if he did, that said wouldn't notice. His hate towards his feelings make Connor go full out, ignoring Travis worried glance completely. "Oh and why? You are going to color mismatch my clothes? How scary!"

And then Mitchells throws his punch. 

Though surprised, Connor is able to dodge. Immediately, he holds up his hand, ready to return the favor. But he hesitates once he looks at Mitchell. He could not hurt Mitchell. Never. He would never see his beautiful face, his incredible eyes, in pain. 

And then Mitchell punches him straight in the face. He hears ringing, falling back. If Connor wasn't so focused at Mitchell he would have tried to calm down his now very worried older brother who rushed to his side immediately. But he couldn't help but stare. "I don't know what your problem is Stoll but do  _not_ insult my cabin like that ever again!"

Mitchell is clearly trying to intimidate Connor but the way he shakes his hand, the way he winced when he hit Connor and his eyes which look as if he going to cry any second from now on is everything but intimidating. It is only completely and utterly adorable. Mitchell gives him another glare before turning around, leaving. 

"Connor, are you okay dude?!"

Immediately, Connor's head snaps to his left, meeting the concerned eyes of his brother. Connor just blinks, still in shock. Surprise? Regret? "You should go to the Infirmary, just to make sure". Connor nods, still in a daze. He knows that it was entirely his fault that all of that took place, yet Connor did not expect it to end in an actual fight. He stands up, noticing how he doesn't even really feel any sort of pain. Connor curses himself in his mind for how he thinks how cute it is that Mitchell's punch with his full power is still that weak. He glances at Travis and once he sees he worried face he finally snaps out of it. 

"I-I'll go to the Infirmary to get myself checked! Don't worry about me bro, okay? See you!" Connor announces cheerfully (though that's just an act on his part) and then leaves quickly with a small wave. Stupid Connor. What is he doing, worrying his brother like that?! His thoughts wander to Mitchell's angry voice. He messed up big time, he knows. But Connor doesn't fully understand if that's now a good or a bad thing. He sighs.

"You want me to to treat you that badly or why are you almost walking against the Infirmary door?"

Connor jumps, realizing that he was actually about to do just that. He turns around meeting sky blue eyes. Then his words sink in. "Keep dreaming, uh..." Connor would lie if he were to say that he remembers that guy's name. But who could judge him? Apollo kids look all way too similar. Furthermore, did this guy just flirt with him? 

Rather than looking offended, the guy smirks. "Austin. Though I must say I am heartbroken you do not remember someone as handsome and hot, pun intended, as me, Connor Stoll". Yep, he's flirting with him. Well, not seriously though. Talking as if you're flirting is the normal speaking mide of Apollo kids afterall. "Could you just do a little check up?" Connor knows he is sounding annoyed, he is not trying to hide it.

"Oh don't worry, I am checking you out all right."

Connor rolls his eyes at Austin's response. "You're no fun, you know?" Austin says before shrugging, opening the door. Connor's eyes widen slightly. So close. Again their eyes meet, Austin grinning (can children of the sun even ever not smile?). "Well come on then sweet-cheeks! Austin gonna take  _good_ care of you." This guy! "Yeah, you me too." Connor mutters under his breath, both embarrassed and annoyed. To Connor's surprise Austin just laughs. "I seriously don't know how to talk to you." Connor huffs.

Austin looks straight at him, lookung surprised. Then he chuckles. "You're really way too adorable, Stoll." Now, Connor is sure he is blushing slightly. He hates it. "Oh shut it." Connor hisses, his face warm and he walks into the Infirmary.

Austin laughs behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more please comment. I pay more attention to them than kudos though I appreciate them nonetheless owo


	2. Poly relationship, here I come! ; Austin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin's time in the Infirmary was actually already over but when he saw a certain son of Hermes almost walking into the Infirmary door on his way back, he immediately turned around walking back to the Infirmary.
> 
> And that's how Austin ended up with Connor in the Infirmary, already over his time.

Austin's time in the Infirmary was actually already over but when he saw a certain son of Hermes almost walking into the Infirmary door on his way back, he immediately turned around walking back to the Infirmary.

And that's how Austin ended up with Connor in the Infirmary, already over his time.

"Hello Sweethearts!" Austin shouts loudly, as he always does when none of his siblings are present in the Infirmary (because despite common opinion on him, he actually does know shame). Connor looks at him with a cute scandalized look though Austin just shrugs it off.

"I'm married?"

Austin looks at Washington (the names of these space guys are honestly freaking amazing) who asked said question more than confused. "Nah, it's just me. Austin!" He answers, moving towards one of the shelves. "I'm married to a guy named Austin...?" Wash sounds terrible confused. Finally having found what he was searching for, he goes to Washington's bed and gives him a sleeping pill and a glass of water. "Just take it." Austin has to take care of Connor and Washington needs more rest anyway. "Okay...uh, dar...ling?" Austin wants to, like really wants to, laugh but he holds it in.

"Is he on drugs or something?" Austin glances at Connor who stares at Washington both confused and disturbed. The way he is standing there like a lost puppy is kinda adorable (not just kinda actually). "Nah, he's fine. Probably." Austin answers with a shrug, then grabs Connor's arm and pulls him towards a free bed. "Sit down." Austin orders with a smile. With a reluctant huff Connor sits down. Austin can't help but wonder what made the son of Thievery so agitated. Did Austin do something wrong? He hopes not.

Austin is in love with Connor. Something he realized and accepted a long long time ago. Yet Connor is straight. So Austin is not trying to make any serious moves on him. It is useless to flirt with someone you can never have. That's why it's fine. Austin tried to move on so many times. Trying to forget the mischievous son of Hermes, his smile, his laugh, his eyes. But it never worked. Regardless of how many dates he had. How many girl- and boyfriends he had. He could never forget Connor. And he accepted that. That he would probably live with an unrequited crush, no, love for as long as he would live. That he could only stare from a distance. That that beautiful cute smile would never be his. It never was his afterall. That's why it's fine like this. Though when Connor didn't even know his name, that stung. It hurt.

But it wasn't surprising.

And that alone, hurt aswell.

"So what happened?" Austin asks, trying not to stare too much at the younger Stoll's face. He wouldn't want to creep him out. Another thing he was wondering about. Connor's opinion on the LGBT community. Austin was, is scared. He was able to live with his love never being returned. But Connor hating him, being disgusted by him? Austin couldn't live with that. He is probably overthinking things. Connor doesn't seem like that kind of guy afterall. But Austin is always overthinking. Because Austin doesn't want people to hate him. He always acts so confident but in his mind, he probably has a breakdown almost every single day. He's fake. So many people called him that. That he seemed fake. That's why so many people broke up with him, left him, hated him. Because Austin is so terribly scared.

"...Got in a fight..." Connor mutters quietly and Austin is starting to worry. The son of Hermes get's into fights occasionally yes, but he never is so down after those. He usually shrugs them off or even acts proud. But now he just looks like a kicked puppy. Seeing the love of his life (Austin has long accepted that his feelings are _that_ strong) so sad and guilty looking makes Austin's heart clench. "Can I ask with who?" Austin asks, wanting to punch the guy who hurt his Connor, no, Connor like that. Connor is not the person who should ever be down. Suddenly, Connor's eyes widen before he looks down guilty. Austin isn't sure if he likes that.

"...Mitchell..."

And with that Austin's worry is justified. He feels like he can't breath. Because of the way Connor said this name. So gentle, soft, guilty. Austin is no idiot. He noticed the way Connor always stiffened when the son of Aphrodite was around him. He noticed the way Connor's gaze lingered on Mitchell. Because he always watched. Yes. He always watched. Why did he never  _act_? Because he thought Connor was straight. But Connor wasn't. He only watched for no reason. He tried to move on for no reason. He cried quietly in the night for no reason. Because he overthought things again. He could have had Connor. He always had a chance with Connor. But now, now were he learned of that, he couldn't have him. Because Connor is not his. Because he never was. Because Connor is someone else's. The way he said that name, the name that wasn't his, with such love proofed that.

"...I-Is that so?" 

Austin doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to be in the same room as Connor anymore. He doesn't want to look at Connor anymore. He just wants to cry somewhere alone. Why is Austin so dumb? Why did he never realize? How is he...supposed to live with that knowledge, that regret?

"What's wrong?"

Don't talk like that. Don't look like that.

"It's nothing."

Austin smiles, taking care of Connor's blue eye silently, his fingers numb. That's right. He just has to act, to smile like he always does. 

It's quiet. The word stupid repeating in his head like an endless loop. Because that's what he was. Stupid.

"I'll go then."

Austin nods, barely realizing how much time has passed. The only thing he knows is that Connor is going. Leaving him behind. Austin wants to stop him. Wants to beg him to stay. But Connor could hate him.

He hears the door closing. He's all alone now. He feels the first tear falling. Than the second.

Austin's mind wander to Mitchell. He is a cute and responsible guy, completely different from Austin. So he wasn't even Connor's type then, huh?

If only Connor would look at him like that. As long as Connor would love him, like him, he wouldn't even mind sharing.

Sharing...?

And then Austin had the absolute best idea ever. 

"How the gods could I forget?! I mean our heritage practically screams for that solution!"

Austin grins, his sorrow completely forgotten.

Connor  _and_ a cute, hot dude?

"Poly relationship, here I come!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for why Washington is like that will be explained in a later chapter.  
> For everyone who wants to know now:  
> Washington had to run from the Hospital so he isn't fully healed yet. And one of my friends really, like really, wanted me to add high Wash so...XD
> 
> Also: The first three chapter sorta are like a prologue. I first want to show you guy how I interpret those three guys^^


	3. I think I'm gay; Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gay...Or atleast bi. And I don't like it one bit.

Mitchell hates Connor Stoll.

Regardless how much Mitchell tried to forgive Connor for that dam prank (which will not be spoken about ever again) or how much he tried to befriend the son of Hermes, the only thing he gets from it is Connor Stoll being the most annoying person in the entire universe. And Mitchell thought that that was impossible.

Mitchell is fuming!

Here he was trying to strike a friendly conversation with the younger Stoll and what does he get? A big amount of stupid insults! Why is he even trying? Mitchell can take some insults. He isn't weak, regardless how the others view him. But an insult to his own cabin, to his own family? That goes too far. 

Everyone always thinks the Aphrodite kids are the weakest children. They don't like fighting and are apparently only good for fashion shows, love problems and gossiping. Mitchell hates these rumors more than anything. To be underestimated like that. It's true that Mitchell doesn't like fighting. But not because Mitchell is afraid from a broken nail, no. He just doesn't like pain, regardless if he is on the receiving or giving end. He's a pacifist. Is that so terrible? Is it that bad that he would prefer talking about fighting? Mitchell only is okay with fighting if it means defending someone special to him. Does that make him weak? No. No it doesn't.

That's why he couldn't stand Connor's comment. Because the son of Hermes hit a sore point. He always seems to. All of his actions literary beg for a fight. Mitchell doesn't get it. Mitchell always wants to be seen as someone responsible. He hates stepping out of line or breaking the rules. Yet the son of Thievery is the complete opposite. Mitchell doesn't get Connor Stoll. And that's what irks him.

"I just can't stand him, Donut!" Mitchell complains to the pink armored man. They are both sitting on one of the Aphrodite cabin's bed. Donut easily became a part of the Aphrodite cabin's family. Everyone here views him like a sort of big brother. Not that that is surprising. He has a total talent for interior decorating and color-matching. And when it comes to problems he's the get go for the Aphrodite children.

"Well, I can see what you mean, darling. But you know, the way you talk about him sounds more like you are in love with him." Donut says in such a gay manner, it is still surprising that no one actually  _knows_ his sexuality. It is the biggest mystery, even for the Aphrodite kids. Because, differently from how many think, the children of love do not exactly have a radar telling them people's sexuality. Regardless, did Mitchell just hear right?

"Did you even listen?!" 

"Of course! You talk about him every single day afterall, just as if you would have a crush on him." The way Donut tells him that like it's a matter of fact irks Mitchell greatly. He groans annoyed. A crush? On Connor Stoll? Mitchell has never heard something that stupid in his entire life. "I'm straight Donut." Mitchell explains once again with a sigh. Why does the guy not get that? Mitchell never ever had found a guy attractive.

"That's just what you think, you know? Listen. Something like being complete straight is a total no go, okay? It isn't possible." Donut states and then takes one of Mitchell's hand, staring at his finger nails. "They look nice as always! What made you so nervous?" Immediately, Mitchell takes his hand back, blushing. "I do  _not_ take care of my nails if I'm nervous!" Mitchell shouts annoyed. Donut once said it. That Mitchell does do exactly that, which is obviously completely and utterly stupid. He definitely does _not_ have such a girly, Aphrodite-like habit!

"See, sweetheart? That's what you  _think._ But you just don't actually realize your adorable habit. Same goes to your sexuality! It's a penetrating thought, I know. But don't you think you should also look at the other side of things?" Donut explains calmly. Then he sits up. "W-Wait a second!" Mitchell stutters shocked. Looking at it from a different angle? And is he actually going to leave Mitchell alone?!

"You need some happy alone time darling. Think about it. I'm sure you will find a solution which will surely blow you away!" 

And then Mitchell was completely alone. 

For a few seconds Mitchell repeats Donut's words in his mind. His words make as much sense as Austin suddenly flirting with him (the son of Apollo tended to ignore him before). Mitchell is confused. But he decides to follow Donut's proposal even though it still sounds completely stupid in his head.

Liking Connor? What is where even to like about him? He's always cocky, annoying. Or that stupid mischievous smile, Mitchell would love to wipe it from his face. The endless annoying pranks. Who would love Connor? He's the personification of trouble! Alright, maybe his passive nature is sorta cool and Connor isn't actually bad looking. But still, his personality just sucks! The way he easily speaks what's on his mind may be sorta cool as well but still! Wait, is he complementing the cute son of Hermes? And did he just call Connor cute?! Connor isn't cute! He's an annoying, selfish, egotistical, cute, handsome, beautiful-.

"Why are you just staring at the wall, Mitchell?"

Mitchell looks at Piper, his half-sister, who decided to stay a bit longer in Camp Half-Blood with her boyfriend, rather than leaving to Camp Jupiter. Mitchell stares at her quietly for a few seconds.

"Piper. I think I'm gay...Or atleast bi. And I don't like it one bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of the prologue! The next chapters will hopefully be longer from now on.^^
> 
> Or is this length alright for you guys? Just comment down below owo
> 
> PS: I feel somewhat unsatisfied with this chapter...


	4. Grif is no idiot; Grif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now maybe Grif should worry about these super agents. Maybe they followed them. Maybe they are scheming a terrible assassination plan. Maybe they are already waiting for their plan to strike.
> 
> But obviously the nacho-dip problem is more important.

Grif is no idiot. In fact he deems himself as the smartest of the Reds. Well Simmons is the smartest but he's a nerd so he doesn't actually count. So following that logic Grif is the smartest of the bunch. Easy.

And because Grif is the smartest of them all he is obviously too smart to make the ship crash right? Obviously. So the fact that Church's volleyball (yes, Grif took them with him but to his defense they had quite the history together when he temporarily left Red Team) got stuck into one of the motors was totally not Grif's fault. Totally. Because Grif is smart. This makes sense right? Right.

To Grif's defense they would never have had to get into this stupid ship if it wasn't for Wash. Obviously, because stuff only ever happens with blue team. It's kinda like a law of the Universe or stuff. Back to Wash. After being sent to a hospital because he ran into a bullet rain and got shot, it kinda ended up with the hospital being not actually a hospital. Yeah, Grif understands. A hospital not being hospital? It took Grif some time to wrap that through his head. Grif doesn't even want to know how long it would took for not smart people (so not Grif) to get that.

Anyway, it appeared that the non-doctors at the non-hospital were actually secret assassin agents trying to kill Wash. Once seeing this (Blue Team wanted to visit the guy so Red Team forcibly had to go with them) the idiot (Caboose) punched the enemy in the face (though more accidentally than on purpose), trough Wash over his shoulder (considering he was still bleeding Grif doubts that that was a smart move, yet again he's talking about Caboose here) and the entire squad escaped. That's how they ended up in a cool space ship with a guy who was currently dying in a cool space fight/ escape race. Yeah, Grif doesn't know why he even expected an ounce of peace.

Regardless, that's how they all ended up here. Obviously, Grif got already rid of Church's (Volleyball Ver.) rest parts and hide the others (a criminal always should hide all the evidence) so no one would accuse him to be at fault. Though Grif doubts that that would've happened anyway. Camp Half-Blood is pretty chill and everyone pretty much loves it here. It's kinda like vacation. With babysitting annoying brats. Not like Grif would take care in the babysitting. He's too smart for that. Most of the time he just sneaks into the Hypnos cabin and naps. And naps. Yeah, Grif likes that cabin the most. And the cabin he hates the most is the nerd cabin.

Aka, Athena's cabin.

Not only are they all nerds, Simmons loves hanging out with them. Understandable. He has finally found other nerds with whom he can talk in peace. They love talking about stuff. Simmons especially loves talking with a boy named Malcom. Calling him a friend and such. And because of that Simmons isn't talking to him about stuff anymore. Because that Malcom guy listens apparently. Because he's smart apparently. Which is complete and utter crap. Grif is also totally smart. Didn't he proof that just now? So obviously, Simmons should hang out with Grif again. Not like he's missing the nerd. Nope. Definitely not. Simmons and him are just...like nachos and dip! You can't separate those two. Yet the dip (nachos are more important and better so Grif is obviously the nachos in this situation) wants to separate. Which is completely stupid obviously. And considering Grif gets that he is obviously smart. End of discussion.

Now maybe Grif should worry about these super agents. Maybe they followed them. Maybe they are scheming a terrible assassination plan. Maybe they are already waiting for their plan to strike.

But obviously the nacho-dip problem is more important.

Grif tried everything.  
Well, okay he only exchanged some words with Simmons but what should he do?! Simmons is always the one coming to Grif like a lost puppy wanting attention. Not Grif! Not like Grif is like a lost puppy wanting attention. Obviously. Got that? Good.

Maybe Grif should stop thinking so much. Heck, Grif doesn't think! He's made to laze around! This is all just Simmons fault. All of it. And this Malcolm guy's too.

He's glaring at Simmons right now. Right in the middle of the Athena table. Then he glares at his food. He isn't even in the mood of eating. Eating! This just sucks. All of it sucks. Grif just wants the space ship to be repaired as soon as possible. Who cares about agents who are potentially trying to kill them? Grif can't even eat in peace because of this stupid nacho-dip problem! And all of it is Simmons fault. Or Grif's because he made the ship crash. You know, let's put the fault on Wash. He sits up not in the mood to see Simmons.

Screw Freelancers. Screw Simmons. Screw this godforsaken camp. Screw everything!

Grif absolutely hates his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to write this chapter in the hurry. Someone asked that there should be more Red vs Blue action in this and why exactly they are here so I pushed this chapter in between so it might look off a bit.
> 
> Double update because new year!
> 
> (Also, maybe Grif should think more about the agent problem than the nacho-dip problem.)
> 
> (PS: I want nachos now...)


	5. He and I aren't like that! ; Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who is the one who dares to defile my baby brother?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looked to find some canon ages for Austin, Mitchell and Connor. The only thing I found was that Austin looks thirteen-ish but I'm gonna make him 14-15 (which can still be canon, he just looks younger). Connor is 16 and Mitchell is 15 as well.  
> Travis is a year older (dunno if that is actually canon) so he's 17.  
> Nico should be canonly around 13-14, so is Will.  
> I also completely forgot that Austin is half-American. I always imagined him to look similar to Will lol.  
> I might add more of this stuff later in other notes.
> 
> Maybe I'll do another work just to write this kind of stuff down for you guys.

Will is honestly starting to worry about his half-brother, Austin. He is even more cheerful than usual, humming the whole time while checking Paolo's wounds. Lopez is sitting next to him, staring at Paolo. Those two hang out a lot lately, Paolo and Lopez that is.

"Will?"

Will looks down, breaking his worried stare to look at the son of Hades. "What is it Neeks?" 

Nico has started to help out in the Infirmary a bit, something that makes Will quite happy. Both, because he can spend even more time with him but also because it shows that Nico is more comfortable with him now. Thanks to Will (not like he's bragging or something) he looks much more healthier as well. He's still a shortie though. 

"What are you getting so worked up about?"

"It's nothing Nico." Will tried to reassure the son of Hades. He would prefer not worrying Nico all too much. Though that doesn't seem to function considering Nico starts pouting (which is by the way really adorable). "Will. If you want me to tell you what is worrying me you need to do the same." He said before sighing. Will would lie if he were to say that he isn't feeling slightly guilty. This is one of Will's worst traits. Being somewhat of a Hypocrite.

"Sorry. It's just...Austin." Will knows that that doesn't't answer much but atleast he's trying, right? Nico sighs again. It irritates Will for some reason. "You know that he's old enough to take care of himself do you? And honestly, he is happy and that isn't bad now is it." Now Will is the one who sighs. Freaking Smartass. "I know, I know. But he isn't usually like this!" Will tries to argue. Is it that bad that he is worried about his half brother? 

"Maybe he got a lover?"

And in that moment Will let all of the medical stuff he was holding fall.

"Woah! Will, you okay man?!" Will hears Austin but he only gawps at his brother in absolute shock. Then he grasps Austin's shoulder tightly, making the latter look at him startled. "Dude?!" Is the only thing his brother shouts out. 

"Who is it?!"

Austin looks at him both confused and disturbed. "Excuse me?"

"Who. Is. It?" Will repeats getting closer. Immediately Austin pulls away, giving Will the look. "I have no idea what you are talking about. You high or something?" Austin stares Will up and down. Will puts his arms up in the air (a habit of his whenever he's annoyed).

"Who is the one who dares to defile my baby brother?!"

Austin looks at him as if he is crazy. Somewhere, Will can hear the repressed laughter of a certain italian. He is so gonna lecture Nico about how rude that is.

"Defile?! What is wrong with you?! And I'm your older brother!" Austin states staring at him as if he just declared to wanting to have a nice little picnic with some flower gazing in Tartarus. "I don't care if your older! Now tell me who I have punch in the gut and threaten to give to Clarisse for a small lesson if daring to hurt you!"

"Hurt me? Listen dude, I have no idea what you are talking about." Austin explains with a sigh. Yeah sure.

"I'm asking who your lover is!"

And then Will saw something he never expected to see. Austin, the most shameless and flirtatious person he knows, explodes into a deep shade of red.

"I-Wha-. I'm not-! I don't-, I mean I-! What the hades Will?!"

And with that, Will knew that he had to kill someone.

"So there is someone!" Will points out, pointing at Austin with a triumphal smirk. 

"He and I aren't like that!"

And then it was quiet.

Austin puts his hand on his mouth, shocked of what he just said. Will just stares at his brother in shock. He? Did Austin just said he? "Austin you are-?" Will asked gently, he knows that. But Austin's eyes still started to water, making Will stop talking.

"Aus-!"

Before Will could end his name, his brother had already ran out of the Infirmary. With wide eyes he glances at Nico who just stares at the Infirmary door with shock. Finally realizing what happened, Will goes through his hair. He sorta forced his brother to out himself. He could not say that he is feeling proud.

"¿Por qué estoy siempre rodeado de idiotas?  (Why am I always surrounded by idiots?)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised this chapter to be longer but...it was such a good place to end lol  
> This chapter was the most fun to write!


	6. He's hugging you a lot, huh?; Nico

Nico doesn't have anything against the Red and Blues. Excluding a certain blue one.

"Cute little Panda Boy!"

Before Nico could even react he felt a heavy weight from behind, someone jumping at him. Two arms hold him tightly, hugging the son of Hades as if trying to murder him. That's right. This is Michael J. Caboose, or shortly Caboose, who calls Nico (the terrifying if he might add) a  _'Cute little Panda Boy'_ for a reason he has yet to understand. Nico is terrifying, scary, heck, his father rules over the dead! In other words Nico is not cute! Yet Will and Caboose (Nico feels incredible uncomfortable to call him with that name) seem to think differently.

Speaking of Will.

Said son of Apollo is quite depressed for a while now. And children of Apollo don't do depressed. The reason for that is obviously Austin who is trying to avoid Will the best he can. And trying to avoid Will means also kinda avoiding the entire rest of the Apollo cabin. In other words most of the most cheerfull kids in the entire camp are either sulking, depressed or just plainly annoyed. Needless to say that that is dampening the mood of the entire camp. Everyone knows that the cause has to do something with Will. Some people wanted to complain but after seeing Will walking around like a kicked puppy made people change their minds. Because fact is, seeing Will sad would make everyone feel ten times more sad. 

Nico pushes Caboose of him and runs away.

Nico can kind of understand Austin. Hades, both were forced to out themselves in front of somebody despite being not ready! Will is different from Cupid though. He has no ill intentions nor did he do it out of own amusement. Will cares for Austin. That's why there should be no reason to be scared. Will is accepting. But Nico understands why Austin is still avoiding Will, despite knowing his brother is one of the kindest people in the world. Afterall, it is still only Jason, the son of Jupiter, who knows about his sexuality. Because he's scared of the what ifs. Sure, everyone of his friends (which he can freely call them now after lots of convincingly from Will's, Hazel's, Jason's and Reyna's side) would accept him the way he is. But there is a what-if where they don't. And that what-if is the most terrifying thing for Nico and probably Austin as well. 

Maybe Nico should try talking with Austin?

And with this thought Nico immediately wants to slap his inner self. Him? Having a comforting chat? Talking about feelings? Nico is the last person for that. Heck, he cant even talk about his own feelings! How is he supposed to talk about other people's feelings? Exactly. He's the Ghost King. His father is the Ruler of the Dead. Nico isn't made for living things. He never was. That's the problem with Solace as well. Will is a healer. A nice and caring person. Living cheer. Alive. He's not the one for Nico. He will never be.

"Cute Little Panda Boy!"

Well, there's also another problem Nico has to deal with. He decides to stop and turns around, pointing his sword at his follower. Sadly, said only looks at the sword in fascination.

"Please stop following me. Please stop touching me. Please stop talking to me. Is that doable?" Nico asks Caboose with a glare. He has no need to babysit an adult. He is currently thinking about a serious problem for hades sake! "But how are we supposed to become friends then?" The adult asks innocently. Friends?! "Listen when did I ever said that I wanted to-? Wait. Friends. You mean with me?" Nico repeats in shock after Caboose's words sunk in.

Friends with him? What is that guy talking about? Why would anyone ever want to have someone like Nico as a friend? Everyone always avoided him. Feared him. Was disgusted by him. Yet, so many people want to befriend him now. Why?

Caboose nods excitedly. "Let's be friends!" Nico is at a loss of words. "But I'm...I'm a son of Hades. I'm literally death you know? I can summon and talk with dead people for hades sake! Aren't you...?" Disgusted? Terrified? Nico doesn't know what to say. Why is everyone suddenly nice to him? He just doesn't get it. Sure, most people still resent him. But Nico never thought even a single friend was possible to get. So why? Caboose tilts his head in confusion. "I don't really get it but Panda boy is nice and super cool! So let's play together! I heard from Literal Sun boy that you like card games! I love card games! And tanks. Oh I have a friend who is a tank. Her name's Sheila. Though sometimes she's not Sheila. Yeah. It's confusing sometimes." The blue armored man rambles. Nico shakes his head. Well...he babysitted Chuck and maybe, just maybe, it was kinda fun. How bad can babysitting an adult be? Friends, huh? Honestly. Nico's trying his best to hide a smile.

"Fine but to your information. Don't call Mythomagic a mere card game ever again, alright idiota?"

Well, maybe this oversized baby in a body of an adult isn't that bad.

\---

"He's hugging you a lot, huh?"

Nico glares at Will, well as best as he can with a tall adult hugging him. Hades, half of his face is hidden because of this giant! "I didn't sign up for this."  
Nico is sure his voice is muffled.

"You are good friends, huh?"

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Stop."

"Why?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Nico."

"What?!"

"Considering the bangs under your eyes you totally played with Caboose the whole night."

"Gods Will!"

"Sorry, I just-."

"One more word Will and I swear on Styx I'll-!"

"I'm friends with Panda Boy!"  
  
And with that outburst Will finally starts to stop holding his laughter in, holding his stomach and tears in his eyes (oh, Nico is so gonna kill him for that later) while Nico simply sighs.

What did he do to deserve this?


	7. Truth or Dare; Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor puts his head on his brother's shoulder, trying to contain his laughter, his stomach hurting like Hades. 
> 
> Best entertainment ever. Of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School takes at toll on me lol.  
> Anyway this game will go on for a while. I wanted to put the entire game into one chapter but gosh the chapter would be gigantic. Furthermore I thought it's better to give you guys an update more quickly.^^  
> Also made a design for Austin and Mitchell. Have to draw it digitally tho lol
> 
> Have DeviantArt btw (shameless self-promotion) owo
> 
> Btw, Red vs Blue dares and truths will come in either the next chapter or the one after that. (There will be a Grimmons one, but shush lol).  
> I'll also write some MiConStin (yep, I finally thought of a shipping name) One-Shots. I regret creating this ship. It's starting to become an OTP for me and there are literally no Fanfics for them. But you know the rules, if you want to read something and it doesn't exist, do it yourself! Like a RvB x PJO Fanfic lol

Two weeks. That's how long the Reds and the Blues have already been at camp. With them, a lot of things changed.

The Apollo cabin started to go fully depressed (it's so bad that the sun has been hiding behind the clouds pretty much everyday now) and nobody has an idea why. Austin Lake (yes, Connor made the effort to remember his name) started to go from overly cheerful to downright depressed, avoiding talking with Connor (Connor doesn't even understand why that guy is talking to him from the start) and pretty much everyone else. The Aphrodite cabin started shipping something called Grimmons (he doesn't even want to know what that means).

And then, there's Mitchell. The son of Aphrodite decided to completely avoid the son of Hermes. In other words, Connor messed up big time and Mitchell hates his guts now. Great.

So the whole camp is on edge (some kids even said that they saw some weird space dudes looking around, but it was probably some medic *cough* Will *cough* messing up the meds because his entire focus was on his...patient *cough* Nico *cough*). Which begs the question. Who had the dumb idea to play truth or dare in this sort of situation?

Attendees are The Reds and Blues, the Apollo cabin, the Aphrodite cabin (for obvious gossip reasons), the Seven (excluding Leo for...obvious reasons...), Nico (totally not because Will is here), Lou Ellen and Cecil (also totally not because Will is here) and also Travis and Connor for some reason he has yet to understand. Why the gods is he here?!

Connor's eyes hush to Mitchell who glares at the ground. Is that Connor's fault? He feels his fingers numbing. he really messed up huh? Connor looks away, staring at Piper instead who is currently standing in the middle. "I think we all realized that the mood in Camp pretty much sucks lately. So to cheer everyone up, we're gonna play Truth or Dare now!" Again, why does Connor have to take part in this? "So let's start. Jason!" Piper points at her boyfriend. "Are you kinda kinda gay for Percy?!"

Immediately everyone starts laughing (excluding Connor, Mitchell for some reason and Jason). Jason stares at his girlfriend with shock, his mouth opening and closing. he's also blushing slightly. "E-Excuse me?!" Jason shouts out. Now Percy gasps, holding his hand in front of his chest, staring at Jason with (fake) hurt eyes. "What's that supposed to man Bro?" Percy asks way to dramatically. 

"Well then are you gay for Jason, Percy?" Percy's girlfriend Annabeth then asks.

Now it's Percy's turn to turn into a blushing dolphin (heh, you get it? Cause he's the son of Poseidon and stuff? Yeah, let's just act as if that didn't happen)."Wha-? Excuse me?!" Percy yelps. "Hah! In your face bro!" Jason states pointing at Percy with a smirk. "Jason." Piper's voice immediately wipes the smirk out of Jason's face. With a nervous (and pretty much terrified) smile he turns towards his girlfriend. "Yes dear?"

Considering this is the first time Connor heard Jason call Piper that he is sure that the son of Jupiter is currently fearing for his life. "Your answer?" Is everything the daughter of Aphrodite has to say. Jason's answer consists of a very high pitched noise. 

"I don't think this is even following the rules..." The red armored dude (Simmons was it?) remarked. "This is Demigod Truth or Dare! There are no rules!" Lou Ellen shouts, putting her arms up in a way which yells 'You dumb or something?' in a clear manner.

"Can't we atleast decide if we want to do Truth or Dare ourselves?" Nico asks, looking clearly uncomfortable. "Lame!" Is everything Piper has to say.

"Please Piper?" Will shows his rumored puppy eyes (they are even more effective than Percy's). "Ugh. Fine! Alright. We do it! So stop looking at me like that! I want to pet you!" Piper avoids Will's eyes. Will's almighty puppy eyes have defeated another victim. "Who wants to start?" Piper sighs, sulking. "Oh! Oh! Me! Can I start Piper? Please?" Surprisingly, Hazel is the one. Piper blinks, clearly have't expected that.

"Uhm...sure. If you want to, Hazel."

Immediately, Hazel turns to face her half-brother. "Nico! Truth or Dare?" Nico sighs in relieve, obviously happy that it from all people it was her who asked. "Dare."

And once Connor sees the gleam of mischief in Hazel's eyes, he knows things are gonna be good. "Nico." Oh gods yes, she's saying his name slowly while smiling, red flag incoming. "You see. I always wanted to have a little sister."

Thank you gods for this blessing!

Nico's eyes widen, he tries to sit up to escape but Cecil and Lou Ellen (both being seated next to Nico) hold him down making escape impossible. "Nico." Hazel looks at the son of Hades with a smile. Nico tries to interject. "W-Wait a second Hazel I-!"

"Wear a dress."

And with those words everyone gapes at Hazel who simply smiles innocently in return. Well, everyone but Connor. He's laughing his butt off. Travis soon joins, not being able to hold his laughter in.

"What?! No way! I'm not gonna wear a dress Hazel! Forget it!" Nico rambles loudly, blushing heavily. "no way!" Gods, is Hazel pouting? Gods, she is! "Your cute and you would look even cuter in a dress!" Connor is officially crying. Best day ever! "Excuse me?! And stop pouting young lady! I can't argue with you otherwise!" Nico shouts trying to glare (though his blush makes it not look very intimidating). "I agree! It would be embarrassing for Nico to be the only one wearing a dress!" Will yells protectively. Piper is already starting a loud 'Lame!' but Will cuts her off.

"So I'm gonna wear a dress as well!"

Connor puts his head on his brother's shoulder, trying to contain his laughter, his stomach hurting like Hades. By now everyone is laughing. "That's not what I-!" Nico tries to argue but Will doesn't care. The son of Apollo glares at the Aphrodite cabin and gives Hazel a pout (cause no one could ever glare at Hazel). "Come at me." He crosses his arms.

Suddenly Connor sees Mitchell's eyes shining in excitement. Cute. Oh gods he isn't blushing, is he? Hopefully no one is looking at him right now. A dumb thought because Connor isn't near as interesting as  _that._ Hm? Did Austin just look at him? Nah, he probably imagined that. Connor looks at Mitchell again who stands up with a smirk. Oh gods that smirk! Geez, he's starting to act like those dumb fanboys.

"So the Aphrodite cabin is part of the deal then?" And with that, Will's confidence shatters, realizing his mistake. "Will!" Nico shouts accusingly. Will holds his hands up. "I'm innocent!"

Connor doesn't really care for the conversation right now. Mitchell is so giddy and adorable and gods, can Connor just hug him please? Like, right now?

"Piper!" Nico looks at her with pleading eyes but the daughter of Aphrodite avoids his eyes, whistling a tune. "Traitor!"

Poor Nico. Not. Best entertainment ever. Of all time.

"Hazel." Mitchell turns to face the daughter of Pluto. "He's all yours." Hazel smiles. What a devil. Connor loves it. 

"MAKE OVER!" The Aphrodite cabin (and Donut) scream, pulling the two guys into their cabin. Will's "Remember me!" is the last thing Connor hears before the door locks.

 


End file.
